Untitled
by SparkHiggins
Summary: Spot ends up in a time portal, causing a few of our favorite boys to follow after him, only to end up in 2003 into the hands of unsuspecting girls.
1. Getting to 2003

It started like any other day, I guess. I was hawking headlines with Race and Blink that day. All of the sudden, Jack popped out of nowhere yelling.  
  
"Spot found somethin' in an alleyway and disappeared! We gotta find 'im!" he was shouting.  
  
Knowing that when he got back Spot will kill us if we had refused our help, the three of us agreed to come, enlisting Bumlets and the random blacksmith (What? He was strong!) to help us find the Brooklyn leader.  
  
When I reached the alley I stared in shock at what was in front of us. It was a round door of shimmering light, but you couldn't see what lay on the other side. Slowly, I stepped into the portal and felt disoriented at once. I looked at my surroundings and it was definitely not any part of New York I'd ever seen. I heard the others landing behind me, and turned to face them, seeing yet another view I'd never expected to see in my lifetime. Everyone looked as confused as I did, which is never a good sign.  
  
"Wanna go ask someone wheah we are?" I suggested.  
  
Jack was staring in awe at a group of girls that were walking by. "Look at dos goils. Look at their clothin'. Wheah are we?"  
  
"None of us know. Dat's why Mush heah wanted ta ask someone," Race pointed out. He walked up to the group of girls.  
  
I surveyed them from afar. One had short brown hair blocking her dark brown eyes. She was wearing a shirt that read, "One by one the penguins steal my sanity," and a pair of very loose black pants. Laughing beside her was a blonde in a strappy red shirt and a pair of what looked like fitted denim pants. Beside them was a shorter dark haired girl in a plain blue shirt and denim pants. Walking over to them at that moment was a girl with a shock of curly red hair in black shorts and a white shirt with a number '15' on it and a girl with long brown hair and a pair of light colored pants.  
  
"What'd dey say?" Blink asked, walking over to join the group congregating by the girls. I walked over too in order to hear their answers.  
  
"New Yawk. Dey say dat dey are vistin' for some reason. Dey're really from Dallas," Race answered.  
  
"But dis can't be New Yawk. Dis ain't wheah I'se lived all me life!" I exclaimed more in confusion than frustration.  
  
Jack looked around the street. "What's dat?" he asked, pointing to a large white building.  
  
"A mall," the one with shorter brown hair said sarcastically. "And what are your names anyway?"  
  
"What're yours?" Jack asked.  
  
"Alex asked you first," the blonde cut in.  
  
"Ha!" Jack laughed triumphantly. "All right, I'se Jack Kelly. Dese heah are me friends Racetrack, Mush, Blink, Bumlets, an'," he looked at the blacksmith for a while, not knowing what to call him. "An' Smyth."  
  
"All right, you've got some odd names, but we're going to consider those nicknames," Spark cut in. "In which case, that's Slider," she said pointing to the blonde.  
  
Slider cut in, "Enough, Spark, I'm the leader after all." She pointed to the red-headed girl, "That's Mouth. And the girl with the long brown hair is Fingers." She pointed to the only girl left, "And this is Patch. Got that?"  
  
Of course, none of us had gotten that, but we weren't about to admit it. Jack saved our hides by asking her, "Well? Want ta go inta da mall?"  
  
"I hadn't planned on spending the whole trip shopping," Mouth started. But then she finished, "but it works for me. Katz," she addressed Slider, "Call Sprite and Firecracker and let them know to meet us here instead."  
  
"All right, all right," she said, before walking off muttering something about Sprint's sucky reception. "I'll meet ya by the Rave in fifteen," she promised.  
  
"Sounds good," Spark told her before motioning us to follow her through the glass doors.  
  
We reached the inside and I looked around in shock. There must have been at least a hundred people in that building, all dressed in a similar fashion to Slider and her girls. Far as I could tell, a mall was an indoor marketplace. But they definitely sold some stuff you wouldn't find in an average marketplace.  
  
"I have to ask," Mouth started, and I braced myself. "Where did you get those clothes?"  
  
"Me muddah," I answered truthfully.  
  
I looked up to see Jack looking through a store window, motioning for all of us to come near. "Look at dat calendar," he told us. I looked . . . March 8, 2003.  
  
"No frickin' way," I muttered. 


	2. Shopping And a Place to Stay

"Yeah, that would be the date. Yesterday was the 7th, tomorrow will be the 9th. What's the big shock?" Fingers cut in.  
  
"It ain't 2003. It's 1903!" I commented, receiving very odd stares from the rest of the group.  
  
Then Spark piped up. "Y'all," she started, showing her true Texan routes. "This may be a bit far-fetched, but I have a feeling there was a bit of time travel." Everyone stared at her. "Hey! It could happen! Ever read a good sci-fi book?"  
  
Mouth cut in, "I guess it's the only explanation. In which case--"  
  
"We have got to find you some good clothes," Sli, who had heard the whole conversation, finished for her. "But first we have some people we'd like you to meet. This is my friend Firecracker," she said, pointing to yet another redhead. Then a blonde stepped forward. "And that is Sprite."  
  
I couldn't take my eyes off her eyes. They were a gorgeous green - no, wait, now they were blue. But, they were green again. And then slightly grayish. Whatever the color, they were beautiful. "Hi," I said shyly, causing all of my boys to exchange knowing looks. They always knew when I met someone I was interested in.  
  
"And now, for clothes," Spark said excitedly. "I recommend - Hot Topic!"  
  
"We can't make them look all scary," Patch protested, but Slider interrupted her.  
  
"Spark's right though. She would never associate with guys that weren't punk or goth. It would arise too much suspicion," she said in both a teasing and serious manner.  
  
Patch sighed. "All right, point taken. Let's get this over and done with."  
  
"Spark - One, Patch - Zero," Spark teased as she walked by. She led the way to a dark store with creepy looking gates opened in front of it. Inside, a blonde guy waved at her. "Heya Jason!" she shouted in response. "You think you can hook my friends up with some clothes?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem," the guy said turning. Grabbing me, he said, "So, what's your style?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you want?" he asked louder.  
  
"I'll just look meself if its all da same to ya," I told him, walking through the racks in search of an outfit. I eventually found a very baggy pair of gray pants and a shirt that said, "RHCP," in big red letters.  
  
When I asked Spark what RHCP meant, she gasped excitedly, "Sli! We get to introduce the guys to good music!"  
  
"Should I be worried?" I heard Racetrack asking. I looked up at him and he was wearing very slightly baggy denim pants and a shirt that said, "You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're all the same."  
  
"Very," Fingers said as she walked over.  
  
Blink walked over, "I can't find anything that suits me at all heah. Can we try somewheah else?"  
  
"Looks like we got a preppy one on our hands," Sli teased. "Let's get him over to Abercrombie." Spark gave off a fake shudder. "Oh, come on,"  
  
"No, you don't understand. I'm not allowed in any Abercrombie and Fitch around the country." She noticed Race glancing at her questioningly. Quickly she added, "Don't ask."  
  
We reached A&F quickly and Blink went inside while the rest of us chatted and joked about our new clothes. "I think the guys in 2003 need suspenders more than us," I said as a group of boys walked by with their pants sagging and revealing their boxers.  
  
"Ya guys are gonna be saggin' like dat too soon. Now I on da uddah hand . . ." Blink joked as he walked out in loose but not baggy denim pants and a striped button down shirt.  
  
"Look who's stylin' now," Spark teased as if she had known him for years instead of half an hour. "Pretty boy."  
  
"I think its cute," Patch defended him. He smiled at her, and I had a feeling a hook-up was coming on within the next two days.  
  
"Now what was dat thing 'bout music?" Racetrack asked Spark.  
  
"Ahh, yes. Music, music music," she muttered. I have to admit I was getting slightly scared at that point. "Let's take 'em to FYE because they have the sample listening."  
  
"Or," Slider suggested, "We could just take them back to the rooms to listen to your CDs."  
  
"We don't know them!" Patch protested.  
  
Spark looked at her. "Its not like they have anywhere else to go. Let's just do it. I guess they can make the drive back with us too, we have enough cars."  
  
At this I could tell that even Mouth, who seemed nearly as adventurous at Slider and Spark was slightly nervous about this plan. However, they allowed us to go back to their rooms to hang out for a while. As we piled into multiple cars (which, were basically horse-less carriages), I grinned as I slid in next to Sprite.  
  
"Hey, Mush," she said, though I couldn't tell if she was initiating a conversation or being polite.  
  
To be on the safe side I said, "Hi, Sprite."  
  
When she asked me what I thought so far, I knew she wanted to talk. In fact, we spent the full twenty-minute drive speaking to each other about many different topics. I couldn't help but smile at my good fortune.  
  
"We're here," Firecracker said as she pulled into a space marked off with lines and stopped the car. "Welcome to our humble abode."  
  
"It is truly humble," Spark joked. "It's called a motel. People stay in it when they vacation."  
  
"Well," Sli said, and I could tell she was thinking hard, "We have two rooms, right? If the guys need a place to stay for the night we could all cram into one room and give the other to the guys."  
  
"I guess," Mouth said, obviously not happy about giving it up.  
  
"Oh, suck it up! We're only here for another two nights anyway," Spark cut in.  
  
And that is how all of the sudden we ended up in the girls hotel rooms, sitting around listening to music and chatting about various things. 


End file.
